


bugger off

by vandoorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boypussy, Bugs & Insects, Fingerfucking, Incest, Interspecies Sex, Liverstreamed Rape, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Parent/Child Incest, Piss Enema, Pussy Spanking, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Xeno, clit torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: the fact that jeremy's grades are shit are the least of his worries when his human stepfather walks in on him fucking himself with a cucumber.
Relationships: Human Stepfather/Bugman Stepson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 529
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	bugger off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneEntireBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEntireBee/gifts).

> idek with bug anatomy i'm sorry i'm making this up as i go /dies

Jeremy doesn't even notice when his door is thrown open by his stepfather. One minute he's live streaming, lying on his back, abdomen in the air, moaning and whimpering as he fucks his pussy with a cucumber for the camera, and the next minute his stepfather's in the room, hauling him up by his shirt, demanding 'What the fuck are you doing?'

'I-I-I don't know what you're talking about,' Jeremy stammers, backing away from his stepfather, edging backwards on his bed. Stupid decision, anyone can tell that he's scared shitless, what with how his mandibles are chattering so loudly. And they're so obvious anyway, curse his bug anatomy. There's also how the stream is still running, oh fuck, and he's got a cucumber sticking out of his pussy that he can't even reach down to remove now that he's struggling to get out of his stepfather's grasp.

'What a fucking slut,' his stepfather spits, throwing him down on the bed. 'While I was in the principal's office begging him not to expel you for your shit grades, here you were. At home, fucking your slimy bug cunt with a _cucumber_ of all things,' he sneers. He turns to look at the laptop, stream still running, and he snorts. 'Your mother and I work so hard to keep you in school. She's convinced you're _not like other bugboys, you have a future ahead of you_. What a fucking joke.'

'Don't bring mum into this,' Jeremy says, voice shaky. He's on the verge of tears now, no way can she find out that he's doing this. After the divorce, his mother had opted to take him in even though she had been the human parent. To his father, he had been too human to be a bugboy, but to his mother, deep down, he knew that he was too bug to be fully human. For crying out loud, the only bits of him that actually resembled a human was his genitals. And even then, that hadn't quite turned out the way anyone might have expected.

'She'll be disappointed to know that she gave birth to a slut. Your grades are shit, the school wants to retain you for another year if they keep you. But what's the point? You can't even study, and now I see that you can't even become a useful member of society. Here I was thinking, at least you'd be able to do something for yourself with the bugboy semen you're bound to produce so you can get other insects knocked up. But no, you can't even do that because you're nothing but a bugboy slut with a cunt, so desperate to be fucked that he'd take a cucumber up him in front of an audience.'

'Let me turn the camera off, please,' Jeremy begs, but his stepfather obstructs his way.

'You want to be fucked so badly, huh?' His stepfather taunts him with an ugly grin splitting his face into two. He reaches for the cucumber, pulling it out before slamming it back into Jeremy again, making sure that his body isn't in the way and the camera is capturing everything.

'No, please, don't do this, please father, please,' Jeremy begs, tears streaming down his face, wetting his fur. He struggles, but only barely, feeling the pleasure coursing through him as his stepfather fucks him with the cucumber, hard and rough. He had been so close when his stepfather had barged in, and now this… Oh fuck.

'Let me show you how it's really like to be fucked,' his stepfather says.

Jeremy comes hard, pussy clenching around the cucumber.

Jeremy doesn't realise that he blacks out after his orgasm, coming to only when he feels the sting of a slap on his bare pussy.

'Stop, _please_,' the cry is torn from Jeremy's throat, his thorax feels like it's constricting impossibly.

'Finally awake,' his stepfather says, delivering yet another spank to Jeremy's sensitive pussy. 'Took you long enough.'

'No more, please,' Jeremy whimpers, and his stepfather snorts.

'Did you see the counters on your stream? Money is through the roof right now, and everyone wants to see your bug cunt getting stretched out by real cock. By real human cock,' his stepfather laughs. The sound is harsh, like nails scratching against a chalkboard.

'Please,' Jeremy begs, trying to get up, but when his stepfather occupies one side of his bed, it's impossible for him to roll over on one side to get up, given how big his abdomen is.

'Please fuck you? Gladly.'

So this is how Jeremy's stepfather ends up fucking him, his huge human cock stretching his pussy out in ways that he had never imagined possible. Resistance is futile, and as much as he doesn't want this, his body is reacting, his body _craves_ this, he wants to be fucked hard, to be railed over and over by his stepfather's thick cock. His cheeks burn in humiliation, his arms and his four legs flail about helplessly, letting his stepfather take whatever he wants from him.

'Bug slut, you love having your bug cunt pounded by human cock, huh? That's the only thing you'll ever be good for now, eh?'

Jeremy can only whimper, unable to protest any more. It feels so good, far too good, and when his stepfather reaches in between them to rub at his clit, Jeremy screams.

His stepfather laughs, fucking him with renewed vigour. All it takes is a few more thrusts and then he's pumping his semen into Jeremy's pussy, ignoring how Jeremy is thrashing about underneath him.

Afterwards, he pulls away, making sure that Jeremy's semen filled pussy is exposed to the camera. 'This slut hasn't come yet, but I know just the trick,' he says, voice filled with menace. Before Jeremy can react, his stepfather plunges his fingers into his pussy, four fingers stretching him out, fucking into him rhythmically. With his other hand, he rubs hard at his clit and this time, Jeremy shrieks as he orgasms. His eyes widen in horror as he realises that fluid is gushing from his pussy, he's spraying it everywhere and it isn't stopping. Oh fuck, is he pissing himself?

His stepfather laughs, continues to laugh as he pulls his fingers out of Jeremy's pussy, making sure the camera captures how Jeremy is squirting all over. 'This bug slut just squirted after being fucked. That's disgusting, isn't it? Should we clean the slut up?'

_What?_

His stepfather moves the laptop, settling it on Jeremy's thorax. Jeremy cannot do anything now, not when one wrong move means his precious laptop will be destroyed. Fuck, he had been doing cam work just to save money, to move away from all this. As much as he knew his mother had been doing things for his own good, and he had _assumed_ his stepfather had been too, despite how he had always seemed to look down on him, he had always known that he hadn't been the studying type. And given how when his body had finally developed and it had turned out that hiding under the flap in his abdomen wasn't the dick that everyone had expected it to be, but a _pussy_? And said pussy had made him constantly horny to the point that he would ditch school to masturbate, even skipping class to fuck himself over and over again in the toilets? Fuck, he had been hoping that he would be able to make it to graduation, with one more month left, but alas.

'How to clean a bug slut's cunt,' his stepfather says, affecting the tone of a narrator of a nature documentary. 'First, fit your cock into the cunt. It might be slippery and may be a little loose, but if your cock is thick enough, it will plug the bug slut up just fine. Secondly, make sure your bladder is full when your cock is inside the cunt.'

_No no no no no—_

'Finally, just relax and let yourself go inside your personal toilet. A dumpster for your come, and then use your piss to clean it right out.'

Jeremy groans, feeling his stepfather's piss filling him up. As if the huge load of semen hadn't been enough, and now this. He's pretty sure that his abdomen is enlarging from this, his tears are still falling from his eyes, and the fur on his face is matted and wet and gross by now.

'Afterwards, pull your cock out when you are done. Make sure the bug slut keeps the piss inside.' His stepfather lands a hard smack on Jeremy's already abused pussy, and Jeremy jerks hard against his hand, causing the piss to spill all over.

'Bad sluts deserved to be spanked,' his stepfather admonishes, landing yet another smack. This time, his stepfather makes sure that apart from spanking Jeremy's pussy, his clit gets some of the abuse as well. Flicks of his finger against his clit, over and over, and then Jeremy is coming again, accompanied by yet another squirt of fluid, this time even more than before. When he comes, despite how his stepfather shoves his fingers into his pussy again, the semen and the piss leak all over, and there's nothing he can do about it except to ride out his orgasm in shame.

Afterwards, when Jeremy's stepfather has turned the laptop off, Jeremy catches him by his wrist. 'Please don't tell mum,' he says, voice quiet. Not his mother. She can never know about this. She had raised him all these years, not forsaking him, and had chosen not to abandon him even when she had found a human man to be with. He was not going to repay her love with betrayal.

'You know what you have to do from now on. You're my bug slut now, nothing more than a toilet for me to use as I please,' his stepfather sneers. He reaches in between the both of them, landing a slap on Jeremy's pussy, still exposed on his abdomen.

Jeremy whimpers, and nods. His stepfather's personal toilet. That's all he will be from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to I for the beta!


End file.
